La Última Noche
by KmmyLee
Summary: A sólo unas horas de llevar a cabo el plan para secuestrar a Kyomi Takada, Matt reflexiona sobre su relación con Mello, llegando a conclusiones inimaginables, en medio de un íntimo momento. MxM


**Hey, gente linda c;**

**Yo molestando por aquí de nuevo, con otra pequeñez extraña (como todo lo que escribo, la verdad xD) que se me ocurrió ^.^**

**Es algo oscuro; plasmé a un Matt un tanto diferente a lo usual, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo **

**Disclaimer: Ah, siempre lo mismo… ¡que manera de joder con la tonterita, eh! Death Note no es mío, es de Tsugumi O. y Takeshi O. Mi papel consiste solamente en utilizar a sus personajes para mis propósitos perver muahahahahah… Ehém ._. para hacer pasar un buen ratos a quienes me lean **

**Y sin más que añadir (al fin xD) a Leer )**

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

Siento lo mullido del colchón, al amortiguar el peso de mi cuerpo contra la cama. Siento tu cuerpo sobre mí, tus manos febriles buscando desesperadas deshacerse de toda prenda que ose cubrirme. Siento tus labios ansiosos en perfecta sincronía con mis labios, las respiraciones de ambos agitándose conforme aumenta la intensidad de nuestro apasionado beso.

Y a la vez, siento tanto… Tanto frío.

Pues, a pesar que en nuestra habitación prima el calor, al percibir como tu lengua recorre mi piel con húmedas caricias…

Me congelo, Mello.

No es de nervios que jadeo entre tus labios, no es por amor que me estremezco entre tus brazos.

Me abruma lo demandante que estás siendo, aunque entiendo el por qué. Mañana es veintiséis, ¿cierto? Sí, mañana terminará todo… Al fin tendremos nuestro final.

Gimo con suavidad a tu oído, realmente te has vuelto experto en tocarme. Aunque no, es mejor no faltar a la verdad; siempre has sido experto en tocarme. Desde que éramos adolescentes, ocultos en la penumbra de aquel cuarto en desuso, allá en Wammy's. ¿Lo recuerdas, Mello? Todavía acuden a mí esas tardes lluviosas de invierno, donde las abrigadas chaquetas que nos poníamos para calentarnos no eran suficientes, siendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, el único medio para brindarnos calidez entre tanto frío.

Sin embargo ahora, y tras todo lo sucedido, no logro hallar calor en tu piel.

Tus manos aún incitan el deseo en mí, tus besos aún consiguen enloquecerme. No obstante, no hay nada más allá; todo recae en necesidad física, en el instinto que aún, y pese a todo, permanece guardado, esperando sólo una caricia tuya para despertar.

Más, fue aquella tarde de noviembre, cuando te vi en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación, con maleta enmano y determinación llameando en tus ojos azules, que todo sentimiento latente en mi pecho se evaporó, huyendo a través del portón de Wammy's contigo.

"_A veces me entrego,_

_me dejo llevar por las ganas._

_Y esta noche es otra noche,_

_que entre los dedos se me escapa."_

Volteo los papeles, quedando yo sobre ti esta vez. Te ves tan adorable así, bajo mi cuerpo, con tu respiración agitada, tus cabellos dorados esparcidos por la almohada y un suave rubor adornando tu rostro. Por un momento, creo ver en esos ojos que me miran tan intensamente, a ése Mello de quince años, vivaz, alegre… Mío. Pero no, al segundo mismo en que lo pienso, vuelvo a quedarme prendado de esa mirada gélida, fría, desafiante y tan ajena.

Gimes al sentir como rozo tu miembro, por sobre el bóxer, con la yema de mis dedos; Jadeas ante la demanda ardiente de mis labios reclamando los tuyos en un beso embriagante, mi lengua recorriendo tu boca con un ímpetu poco usual.

Lo sabes, lo sé. Esta noche es nuestra última noche, Mello. Es hora de terminar con esto, se aproxima el final.

"_A veces me entrego_

_a tu dulce veneno,_

_que abrasa mi pecho y mi espalda_

_y destruye mis besos."_

Muchas veces he querido parar esto, impedirme seguir siendo partícipe de este absurdo juego. Sé que lo has notado, ya no soy el mismo. El Matt que dejaste enclaustrado tras las rejas de Wammy's House ya no está, pues el rencor consumió sin piedad toda su esencia, volviéndolo no más que un ser autómata, demasiado indiferente a ti para ser verdad.

Atrapo tus manos con una de las mías, llevando tus brazos tras tu espalda. Te resistes, claro, pero cuando rodeo tus muñecas con las esposas que, estratégicamente, yacían colgando a cada lado del respaldo de nuestra cama, puedo ver al fin, en esos icebergs que portas por ojos, la sorpresa que tanto esperaba.

Me pides que te suelte, usando el mismo tono de voz que te he oído emplear con los imbéciles mafiosos para los que trabajas. Petición a la que, por supuesto, me niego sin chistar, acallando tus palabras con un besso voraz.

Esta noche es mi turno de jugar, Mello. Te guste o no, seré yo quien mande y tú el que obedezca.

Busco en tu fúrica mirada, aunque sea un mínimo atisbo de aquel amor que perdí. Anhelo y necesito tanto volver a ver la inocencia pintada en aquellos irises de hielo. Más no importa cuánto busque, no importa cuánto lo anhele o necesite… Mi Mello de quince años no regresará.

"_A veces quiero y no puedo,_

_Me faltan tus besos,_

_Pierdo hasta el aliento,_

_Yo quiero abrazarte,_

_Pero no te tengo."_

Desciendo por tu cuello entre húmedas caricias, deleitándome con los hermosos gemidos que dejas escapar. Muerdo tu pecho, trazando pequeñas marcas como prueba de que estuve allí. Hago mía tu nívea piel con mis labios, mis manos saboreando con la yema de los dedos la cara interna de tus muslos, rozando de tanto en tanto la erecta y rígida extensión de tu sexo.

Yo también te deseo, Mello… Te deseo como no tienes idea.

Ambiciono al igual que tú consumar el final de esta noche, pero preciso dilatar esta mágica previa un tiempo más, ya que quiero disfrutarte tanto como me sea posible. Pues, no siempre se puede tener al gran Mihael Keehl esposado a la cama, SONROJADO, Sudado y jadeante, extasiado de placer.

Es tan excitante verte así. La sensualidad que desprendes es sublime, demasiado erótica para ser de este mundo. Lo terza de tu piel, la perfección de tus facciones y ese cuerpo que me hechiza, sometiéndome maravillosamente.

Tan tentador, tan seductor… Tan fascinante.

Sonrío de medio lado al oírte de nuevo ordenándome que te suelte, tal parece que no has entendido que no tienes opción de replicar. Poso sobre tus labios dos dedos, acariciándolos a penas con la punta de las yemas. Mientras, fijando mis ojos en los tuyos, engullo de una sola vez tu miembro, arrancándote un jadeo ahogado, seguido de gemidos difíciles de controlar, al sentir mi lengua recorriendo tu extensión de arriba abajo, con delirante maestría y rapidez.

"_Te busco en mi cama,_

_porque sólo intento hacerte mío,_

_de la manera que a mí me dictan_

_las normas del corazón."_

Tu voz al gemir, inmerso en el éxtasis del placer, me resulta la melodía más atrayente de todas. Y el grito que dejas escapar, al alcanzar el clímax en mi boca,, es capaz de extinguir la cordura en cualquier ser humano.

Sin embargo, Mello, en mí la cordura se extinguió hace mucho tiempo ya. Hace mucho la razón murió dentro de mi mente, dejando en su lugar sólo pensamientos absurdos y sin sentido.

Tú te llevaste todo de mí el día en que te fuiste de Wammy's House, dejándome atrás como si fuera una carga demasiado pesada. Acabaste con todo matiz que me identificara con aquel adolescente ingenuo, siempre leal a ti, deslumbrado ante tu sublime presencia. No quedó más que indiferencia en esos ojos verdes que, según tus propias palabras, tanto amabas quedarte observando. Sólo quedaron mis sentimientos hechos añicos dentro de mi corazón, al comprender que no volverías por mí.

Después de todo, ¿qué importa lo que sienta o piense el idiota e incrédulo perrito faldero de Mello? No hay por qué sentir remordimientos por dejarme atrás. Si, a fin de cuentas, sabías que mi estúpida obediencia a ti siempre permanecería ahí, dispuesta en el momento preciso en que decidieras necesitarla de nuevo.

Obediencia… Quizá respeto, no lo sé. Pero, ¿cariño, lealtad? Ya no.

Muchas veces me he preguntado, cuando no estás y el silencio invade este departamento, por qué sigo aquí, a tu lado, siendo partícipe de esta misión tan suicida. Por qué continúo intentando engañarme, sabiendo lo ilógico que es.

Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé; ya no hay un nosotros… No hay amor, no hay amistad. Sólo quedan vislumbres de una relación extraña, demasiado ardiente, nociva y cínica.

Sólo te interesaste en ti, Mello. Sólo eran tú, tu maldita ambición por ser superior a Near y la misión de suceder a L. Para ti lo demás estaba demás, aún cuando me arrastraras a mí al olvido en el proceso.

Y yo sigo intentando encontrar, aunque sea, un mínimo vislumbre del encantador chico que una vez amé con entrega y locura, en esos glaciales ojos que, hoy, odio tanto…

"_Te busco en mi cama,_

_pero no te encuentro,_

_sigue vacía…_

_como estoy yo por dentro."_

Me destrozaste, Mihael. Te valí mierda. Te importó tan poco si yo sufría, si me sentía solo, si te extrañaba. Corriste tras tu sueño suicida, irónicamente, en la misma cenda incierta que emprendió Near. L significó más en tu vida, L siempre fue más importante que yo.

Cato el sabor de la sangre en mi paladar, al morder con fuerza tu labio inferior. Me fulminas con la mirada, sin embargo lo ignoro, repartiendo mordidas poco suaves por tu cuello, tu pecho, tu abdomen.

Fijo mis opacas esmeraldas en tus congelantes zafiros, notando el deseo llameando en mi interior. Me poso estratégicamente sobre ti, rozando incitante nuestras erecciones. No puedo seguir

esperando, necesito tomarte ya.

Y, de una sola estocada, me adentro en tu cuerpo, poniendo poca atención en el dolor que esto pueda causarte. No importa, sé que al final lo disfrutarás. De la agonía al placer hay sólo unas cuantas envestidas de por medio, las cuales realizo con precisión, provocando que de tus labios escapen seductores gemidos, acrecentando la llama del deseo en mi interior.

Sigues tan estrecho, Mello… Tanto como la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Pese a que ahora no quede de ese amor, ni una sola emoción contenida.

"_A veces espero,_

_tal vez, la mirada,_

_que abrace mi pecho y mi espalda_

_contra la almohada."_

- Mañana todo terminará…- Susurro a tu oído, mordiendo tu lóbulo con suavidad, envistiéndote cada vez más rápido, cada vez más preciso.

- N-no… N-nada terminará… Respondes entre suspiros de placer, rasguñándome la espalda.

Beso tus labios, sintiendo algo removiéndose en mis entrañas, el orgasmo aproximándose en forma de calor ascendiendo en mi cuerpo, tus paredes apresándome deliciosamente.

Haré de cuenta que pude engañarme, que ahogué en tu piel la soledad que me quedó tras tu partida. Simularé que en mis ojos aún fulgura la flama del amor que sentí por ti un día, usando tus besos como bálsamo sublime al dolor perverso que me carcome las venas al odiarte.

"_A veces te encuentro,_

_detrás de mi espejo;_

_y estás para burlarte,_

_De todo lo que tengo."_

Fingiré que te amo, Mello. Fingiré que, otra vez, lo eres todo para mí.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
